Abducted
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: AU. A mutant turtle named Madison Kame kidnaps an infant mutant turtle from a New York hospital and raises the child as is he was her own son (Based On True Events)...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cloudy yet afternoon in Manhattan, New York.

A black 1969 camaro ss drove up to the Metropolitan Correctional Center and pulled up just outside the gate of the prison so the security guard could identify who the driver was.

The driver was a 47 year old Japanese human woman with long black hair and hazel brown eyes.

She wore a white shirt and blue jeans. Her face was expressionless as she rolled down her window to address the officer that came up to her. "Hello, my name is Tang Shen and I am here to see Madison Kame." She said in a calm tone.

"She know coming?" The officer asked.

"No." Shen replied. "Park over there, I'll put you through security." The officer said. Shen nodded and drove into the prison parking lot. As she walked into the prison building Shen thought back on the past 20 years and how Madison Kame ruined her and her family's life...


	2. Miracle & Tragedy

**Chapter 1: Miracle & ****Tragedy**

The date was September 29 1996.

The time was 10:30 in the morning. At the Presbyterian Hospital in Queens a then 27 year old Tang Shen came rolling in with her husband Hamato Yoshi, or sometimes just Splinter for short, by her side.

Splinter was a 30 year old mutant rat with black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose.

He wore a red kimoto at home but in public he wore a white shirt, red tie and black pants. Shen was breathing heavily as Splinter pushed her in a wheelchair. She was 9 months pregnant with quadruplicates and she had just gone into labour an hour earlier.

"I was on my way to my mother's home when my water broke." She gasped to the nurse escorting them to the maternity ward.

"What's your name honey?" The nurse asked. "Shen. Tang Shen." The human groaned as another contraction hit. "Ok Shen, how old are you?" The nurse asked as she wrote on the note pad.

"She is 27." Splinter answered.

"Is this your first pregnancy Shen?" The nurse asked as they rushed down the corridor. "Yes." Shen muttered in pain. It wasn't long before she was in a bed with her legs in the air.

"Come on Shen push!" The doctor encouraged as he waited for all four babies to come out.

Splinter held onto his wife's hand tightly as she pushed with all her might. After 10 hours of labour all four babies came into the world, strong and healthy. They were all boys and mutant turtles.

They were named after their father's favourite reinissants artists.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo...

* * *

About 70 miles away in Danbury Hospital Connecticut, another woman was also being rushed to the maternity unit.

She was a 35 year old mutant turtle with mint green skin and turquoise blue eyes. She was 5 months pregnant. "Ma'am can you tell me your name?" The nurse asked calmly as the female turtle gasped through the oxygen mask.

"M-Madison Kame." She whimpered.

"Ok Madison can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked. "I started having pain so I came here." Madison sobbed. "Alright, now is this your first pregnancy?" The nurse questioned.

Madison shook her head as a midwife showed up.

Madison had unfortunately had two miscarriages before this pregnancy. "Is there anyone you would like us to call?" The midwife asked. "No, no, no, no!" Madison screamed in pain.

Soon she was on the operating table with a sheet blocking her view of her small bump.

"Scalpel!" The doctor called as they began to operate. "Scissors!" He exclaimed when he was finished with the scalpel. But after a few minuets the doctor looked up at the others and shook his head sadly.

The doctors looked down in sadness before packing everything up...

* * *

After have some well earned sleep Shen and Splinter started lovingly at their boys inside the incubator they all shared.

They were wrapped in different blankets so that their parents could tell which ones which. Leonardo was in blue, Raphael was in red, Donatello was in purple and Michelangelo was in orange.

"I told you they would all be boys, your mother owns me a chocolate cake now." Splinter cooed as he genitally stroked Leonardo's cheek.

Shen just smiled at her husband. "Aren't they beautiful." She smiled happily. "Yes they are, I'm the happiest man in the world." Splinter replied. "Donatello has your eyes." Tang Shen pointed out when their third child opened his eyes and looked at his parents with interest.

"Leonardo has your smile." Splinter counted when Leo smiled as his father tickled under his chin.

Once they had all four birth certificates sorted out the next day Shen and Hamato Yoshi smiled as the took their four sons home for the first time...

* * *

Back in Danbury Hospital Connecticut Madison Kame had fully woken up from the surgery.

" _ **NO** **!**_ " She screamed when the doctor told her what had happened. " _ **I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! I DIDN'T DRINK OR SMOKE! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!?**_ " She screamed in fury.

Sadly Madison Kame had, had yet another miscarriage.

The doctor sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Your blood work shows several abnormalities with your hormone levels." He explained calmly. But Madison was become hysterical.

"What?! I don't even know what your saying!" She cried as tears streamed down her face.

"It is unlikely that you will be able to sustain a full term pregnancy." He said. Madison shook her head angrily. " ** _I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU! STOP LYING!_** " She screamed as she thrashed around in blind rage.

"Nurse!" The doctor called and soon two nurses showed up.

" ** _I'LL FIND HIM MYSELF! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!? WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY!?_** " She cried and the nurses held her down. The doctor quickly administer a sedative into her arm...


	3. Sick Mind

**Chapter 2: Sick Mind**

Four days after they had brought the boys home Shen and Splinter headed to Shen's grandmother's house.

When they got there Shen's grandmother Biyu was there at the door to greet them. Biyu was a 60 year old Chinese human woman with short black curly hair with a few greys in it and blue eyes.

She wore a pink jumper and a long white skirt.

They headed into the living room where a few of Shen's relatives were. Splinter's side of the family still lived in Japan. Biyu carried Leo and Donnie while Splinter carried Raph and She carried Mikey.

"These are my grandsons. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." Biyu said with a smile full of pride.

Everyone smiled and awe at the four tiny treasures...

* * *

Back at Danbury Hospital Madison lay on her side in her hospital bed just staring at the wall.

"How's she doing?" The doctor asked the nurse when he arrived. "She hasn't eaten in days, she just lies there." The nurse admitted. "We need the bed in case of emergencies." The doctor sighed.

"Should we try the physic ward?" The nurse asked.

But the doctor shook his head. "There's no beds there either." The nurse sighed at this news and left the doctor and Madison alone to talk. The doctor quietly walked over to the end of her bed.

"Miss Kame, your vitals look good so we may have you out by this afternoon." He smiled.

But Madison just kept staring at the wall. The doctor sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. "Have you thought of other alternatives like fostering or adoption?" He suggested but she still wouldn't respond.

"My wife and I adopted a baby just last year." The doctor encouraged.

"They might as well give me no baby." Madison muttered. It wasn't long before Madison was discharged. As the nurse wheeled her out down the hall Madison kept seeing new mothers with their babies.

It sickened her to know that she may never have that feeling of being a mother...

* * *

About two weeks after giving birth to them, Tang Shen took her four sons to the park while Splinter was at work. As she sat on a park bench with her sons in their stroller she sang them a little song in a warm and gentle voice.

" _Hush, little babies, don't say a word._  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little babies in town_."...

* * *

In Connecticut Madison sat quietly in a shoe store as she waited for the employee who was helping her to return.

Unable to accept that she had lost yet another baby she had gathered some padding, tied it to her stomach and made sure that her shirt hid it. She honestly looked like she was 9 months pregnant.

Soon the lady returned with some shoes.

"So when's the baby due? 'Cause it looks like your ready pop." The lady smiled. "Soon. Really soon." Madison replied with a small smile. "This your first?" The lady asked happily. Madison nodded.

"I had one last year. You won't get any sleep but you'll love it." She reasurred.

The lady then looked at the shoes she had placed on Madison's feet. "So how do those feel?" The lady asked. But Madison was too busy thinking in a little world of her own.

"Ma'ma?" The lady said, slightly worried.

"Um, they feel a little tight can I get a size up?" Madison asked. The lady nodded and left to get another pair. Once she was sure the lady was gone Madison got up and walked away...

* * *

When she got home Madison went upstairs to her bathroom and stared in her mirror.

"Good day doctor." She smiled at her reflection. "Her history? Well the patient has had 3 miscarriages and according to her blood work her body is too weak to carry a child full term." Madison frowned.

"But like I always told her, there's a cure for everything if your willing to take matters in your own hands."

Madison Kame then went pulled something out of her bag. "Yes doctor, I knew you would have a solution." She smiled at her reflection and turned to the item that was in her hands.

It was a nurse's outfit...


	4. Abducted

**Chapter 3:** **Abducted**

Back in New York Shen paced anxiously as she carried Leo in one arm and talked on the phone with a doctor.

It had been 5 months since the boys had been born. "I just took it again, it's 104!" She exclaimed as Leo cried. Her eldest son had just come down with a fever and Shen was very worried. The doctor said something on the other end of the line.

Shen nodded.

"I'm leaving right now." She said and made a dash for the door...

* * *

Shen sang softly to Leonardo as she and Splinter walked into the hospital.

Hamato Yoshi had left work early and had taken Raph, Donnie and Mikey to Biyu's and met up with his wife at the hospital. They raced down the corridor desperately looking for the children's ward. Splinter suddenly notice a nurse walking by and walked up to her.

"Excuse me but could you tell us where the children's ward is?" He asked.

The nurse nodded and pointed to the end of the hall. "Thank you very much." Splinter smiled and he and his wife ran towards the children's ward. The nurse slowly turned around and stared at them as they left. It was Madison Kame...

* * *

Splinter held onto his wife's shoulder as she silently cried.

They watched Leonardo as he lay restlessly in the cot. "I should never of took them to the park, it was too soon." Shen sobbed. "It was not your fault." Splinter reasurred his wife. "Maybe I'm not ready to be a mother." She sobbed loudly as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Splinter sighed and wrapped his wife in a comforting hug.

"You are a great mother. Everything is going to be fine." He whispered before looking up. "Our baby is going to be fine right?" He asked the nurse. Once again it was Madison Kame. However she was wearing brown contact lenses and army green body paint.

"Of course sir." She smiled at the married couple.

"Babies bounce back faster then us. I see this sort of thing all the time." She lied. "See." Splinter smiled happily at Tang Shen. As the two of them shared their family happy moment Madison took a quick glance at baby Leonardo.

"What's your baby's name?" She asked.

"Leonardo Hamato." Shen smiled. "That's a cute name." Madison smiled. Suddenly a doctor came over to talk to Shen and Splinter. When Madison noticed the doctor she quickly slipped away. "Ok, we're giving him antibiotics now and the fever should brake by morning." The doctor assured them.

They both released a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to stay the night with him?" The doctor asked. "I have to get back to work." Splinter replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. The doctor nodded and then left the couple alone with their baby. "Your going to be ok." Shen cooed as she gently stroked Leo's chin...

* * *

Shen sighed as she sat in a chair in the corridor.

The new mother hadn't had a good night's sleep since the boys had been born. Madison suddenly appeared from around the corner. "Hey." She said. "Hey." Shen smiled when she saw who it was. Madison smiled and sat next to Shen.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's Tang Shen." The human replied in a friendly voice. "I just wanted to say that I heard what you were saying and your a good mother Shen." Madison explained. "You really think so?" Shen asked. "Yeah I can see it clear as day." The mutant turtle replied.

"Thank you Ms." Shen smiled.

"I can also see that your so tired." Madison smirked. "Oh I am, the boys keep waking me up every night." Shen groaned. Madison's smirk grew slightly. "Why don't you go home and rest for a little while?" She suggested kindly.

"But I don't want to leave him here alone." Shen muttered.

"Shen relax, we have your number so if anything happens we'll call you. Besides the baby doesn't cry for you, you cry for the baby." Madison pushed on. "Tell you what, I'll watch him myself." She promised. "I guess I could get a quick shower and pick up a few things." Shen added.

Madison smiled.

"I have to get back to work." Splinter said when he walked over to the two women. "Can you drop me off home on your way back?" Shen asked. Splinter nodded and Shen turned to Madison. "I'll be back soon, please look after my baby." She begged.

Madison nodded and the couple left...

* * *

That night Madison went over to Leonardo's cubicle and carefully lifted the baby boy out of his cot.

"Shhh." She soothed when the infant began to whimper. Madison stuck here head out of the cubicle curtains to make sure the cost was clear. She saw a nurse pass some paperwork to the receptionist. She watched carefully as the receptionist filed some paperwork, completely distracted.

The mutant turtle adjusted the infant in her arms before sneaking her way passed without the receptionist noticing...

* * *

Madison made it to the elevator with no trouble.

She was carrying her coat in one arm and her bag in the other. As the elevator went down she heard a whimper. "Oh no. Don't do that sweetie." She soothed and opened the bag slightly to reveal Leo curled up inside. The elevator suddenly dinged and the doors opened.

Madison quickly closed the bag and straightened up just as a security guard stepped in.

As the elevator started to go down again he eyed her curiously. "Haven't seen you around here before." He admitted. "I just started." She lied. "That explains it then. The only way to survive the late shift is to make sure you get plenty of sleep on your day off." He advised.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." She replied.

The elevator doors opened and Madison quickly got out and headed for the entrance...


	5. You'll Cry For The Baby

**Chapter 4: You'll Cry For The Baby**

As Madison Kame speed walked down the sidewalk in the cold New York night she kept looking over her shoulder in case she was being followed.

Once she was sure that no one was close by she knelt door and opened the bag. "Shhh it's ok, it's ok." She whispered to Leo as she lifted him out of the bag and held him in her arms.

Leo cried loudly for his biological mother and father.

"I got you now." Madison sighed as she leaned against a wall...

* * *

Back at the hospital a nurse was just coming to check on Leonardo.

However, when she pulled back the cubicle curtains the cot was completely empty. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to the receptionists desk to ask if Leo's parents had taken him home.

After looking through some papers the receptionist shook her head.

After half an hour of searching the entire hospital up and down the hospital had no choice but to call the police...

* * *

Tang Shen groaned as the phone began to ring.

She had just taken a little nap while Leo was at the hospital, his brothers were at Biyu's home in Manhattan and Splinter had gone to work. "Hello." She groaned sleepily when she picked up the phone.

" ** _Is this Leonardo Hamato's mother?_** " The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes this is Leonardo Hamato's number." Shen replied as she rubbed her eyes. " ** _Is your baby at home with you now Ma'am?_** " The man asked. Shen frowned at this question.

"No, I left him at the hospital. What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

" ** _I am so sorry to tell you this Ma'am but your baby appears to be missing from the hospital._** " The man said. Shen's eyes widened in horror. "Missing? How can he be missing?!"...

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Splinter cried as he and Tang Shen ran into the children's ward.

The place was swarming with cops. Splinter ran up to Leo's cubical and pulled the curtains. The cubical was cut off by police tape and the crib where they last saw their baby son.

Shen burst in tears and Splinter quickly went to comfort his wife.

A detective walked up to them. He was a mutant dog with black fur and a white chest. He wore a black suit and a badge on his belt as well as a gun. "Hello, I am Detective Carl Benson." He said to the couple.

This was the one who spoke to Shen on the phone early.

"Between 2:30 and 3 medical personal, or someone posing as medical personal, removed your son from the ward." He explained. "Will they hurt my baby?" Shen sobbed.

"I can't answer that Mrs Hamato." Carl admitted.

Shen cried even harder. "What about the security cameras? There has to be something on those." Hamato Yoshi said and pointed to the one looking straight at Leonardo's cubical.

"Unfortunately the cameras aren't working today." Carl sighed.

"Finger prints?" The mutant rat pushed desperately. "I am afraid that none we found match anyone who has committed a crime in the state of New York." Detective Benson replied.

Hamato Yoshi had to take several deep breaths to control his frustration.

"The kidnapper either worked at the hospital or pretended to work at the hospital. So we're checking the files now." Carl added. "How long is that going to take?" Shen sobbed.

"I can't answer that Mrs Hamato."

Now Shen was losing her patience. "Maybe you can answer this; how are you going to find my baby?" She growled. Splinter attempted to comfort his wife be giving her a hug but she violently pulled away from him.

Carl sighed.

"Why don't you tell us what you do know. Did you speak to anyone privately?" He asked. Splinter shook his head. "Yes I did, that nurse remember." Tang Shen reminded her husband.

"She told me that the baby doesn't cry for you, you cry for the baby." She explained.

The human's eye's widened in realisation. "Oh God. That lady who tried to get me to leave!" She whimpered. "Did you get her name?" Carl asked as he pulled out a notepad.

"She wasn't wearing a tag." Shen sobbed.

"Can you describe her?" The mutant wolf asked. "She was a mutant turtle and around my height." Shen said. "Had army green skin and brown eyes." Splinter added as Carl wrote these things down.

"Older." Shen exclaimed.

"Heavy scent." Shen's eyes widened at what Splinter had just said. "Like she just had a baby." She muttered. Carl looked up from his notepad and stared at the couple with a blank expression.

"Or just lost one."...

* * *

Madison smiled at the infant in her arms.

By now she had washed the body paint off and removed the contact lenses. She had thrown the nurse outfit away and was now wearing a cream coloured jumper and brown jeans.

Madison had gotten on the subway to Connecticut.

Leo was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Every so often however Madison would look around in case she was found out. But the train sped down the track to Connecticut with no trouble at all...


End file.
